Once upon Gotham
by writersblock69.2
Summary: Formally The Teen Titans Alrternate Universe: Star Johnson and Raven Thorn are regular high school children attending Gotham Highschool, but they each have secrets. These Secrets can only be told to each other. LEMON WARNING: RavenStarfire Slash
1. Chapter 1

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

**Note:** the names of some characters have changed. These are the one's who's names have changed and what their names have become.

Starfire: Star Johnson

Raven: Raven Thorn

Robin: Dick Grayson

Beastboy: Billy Bonham

Blackfire: Bonny Johnson

Cyborg: Gary Stone

Jinx: Jessica Donald

* * *

Star Johnson sat in Math class trying not to fall asleep. Her eyes started to droop and then she was poked hard.

"Yo," said Raven Thorn, poking Star in the shoulder to wake her up. "It's time to go. We have to meet Terra and Billy to go to the mall."

Star opened her eyes and saw a pale, grey skinned girl with dark blue hair, poking her. The uniform that Raven was wearing had a white dress shirt with sleeves going down to her elbows, with a blue loose skirt that just reached her knees. All girls in the school were wearing the same uniform.

Star got up. She had drooled on her desk. Star blinked and wiped some drool away from her mouth and got up. The room was mostly empty except Jessica and Gary who were making out, probably thinking that they were alone.

Star and Raven left the room quietly trying to leave the two people alone. They went down to the bottom floor and gathered their stuff into their school bags and ran to the front of the school. Terra Hanger and Billy Bonham were waiting. Billy's uniform was the same for the top but on the bottom he had grey knees length shorts.

"God damn you guys are slow," said Billy.

Terra merely smiled. "Lets go!" she said.

Terra, Billy, Raven, and Star all sped off in the direction of the mall. After a ten-minute walk they finally got to the mall. Billy held the door open for each girl and then entered him self.

* * *

After two hours of shopping Star and Raven said they had to go. Raven was sleeping at Star's house that night and it was a half hour walk from the school.

"Why don't you just get picked up by your parents?" asked Billy.

"Because we are not lazy slobs," said Star.

"But it's supposed to rain tonight," said Terra.

"Oh I suppose we should buy a umbrella then," said Star.

"No we don't need one," said Raven. "Don't worry I have one, I think."

Star gave her a strange look but shrugged and walked out the door of the mall. Raven followed after her. After ten minutes of walking they passed the school again. Then it started to rain. A minute later it was pouring, the rain was falling diagonally because of the wind. They went to the side of a building and hid from the rain. Raven looked around. She saw that no one was around and any one in the building had no way of seeing them. But Raven wondered if Star was a good person to tell her secret to. Star was her best friend though; she had to take it well.

"Star," said Raven after clearing the lump in her throat, "I have something to tell you. It's something personal but something I want to tell you anyway."

Star looked in her eyes curiously. "And that is?" asked Star.

Raven looked away from Star's eyes. _Will she think I'm a freak?_ She thought. None the less Raven sucked up all her feelings and started to say the words she had said on such rare occasions before.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" said Raven. Her eyes started to glow black and her hands were glowing in black orbs. A trash bin lid at the side of the building was enveloped in a glowing black light. It lifted of the ground and went flying out into the street, hitting a car. That was something that Raven wasn't expecting.

"Come on," said Raven grabbing Star's arm and pulling her down. The person in the car got out and walked towards the side of the building that Star and Raven were. Raven created a force field around them, not to protect them from anything but to make it so the person couldn't see them. Unfortunately they couldn't see anything either.

"Raven what have you done?" asked Star. "I want you to stop this Raven. Do it now or I'll scream."

Raven put her hand over Star's mouth.

"Just be quiet for a minute," said Raven reassuringly.

A minute later Raven heard the sound of a car turning on and Raven lowered the force field. Star stood up and looked at Raven scared. This was the reaction that Raven was dreading.

"I thought you were coming out to me or something," said Star. "But that was a little scary." Then Star's expression changed to one of excitement. "But that was also really cool."

Raven smiled. They continued to walk to Star's house now that the rain was lighter, slightly more then a drizzle.

Raven knew that this was going to be a good weekend. But she never imagined the next thing that was going to happen.

* * *

Well there's chap 1. Waddya think? I do intend for another chap soon though might take around three days. the most five days. Please R&R and burn if needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

Note: the names of some characters have changed. These are the one's who's names have changed and what their names have become.

Starfire: Star Johnson

Raven: Raven Thorn

Robin: Dick Grayson

Beastboy: Billy Bonham

Blackfire: Bonny Johnson

Cyborg: Gary Stone

Jinx: Jessica Donald

* * *

They arrived at Star's house. Raven was shivering and both their shirts were see through, Raven noticed that Star's bra was red through the wet white shirt. Star grabbed Raven's hand and guided her to a room.

"Take off your clothes," said Star, "but don't sit down. My mother would kill me if I got the couch wet."

Raven raised an eyebrow but undressed any way. She was undoing her black bra when Star re-entered the room. She handed Raven a towels and Raven smiled.

"Thank you," said Raven as she dropped her black panties.

She rapped the towel around her chest. Star turned on the fire and then got undressed her self. When she wrapped the towel around her chest, turned on the gas fire, and then she wrapped her arms around Raven's waist and pulled her closer. Raven blushed.

"Um… Star what are you doing?" asked Raven.

"Don't worry," said Star. "It's to prevent hypothermia, not to get you into bed."

Raven then huddle with Star and felt the warmth very slowly return to her body. She also felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was enjoying this.

_It must just be because I was cold and now I'm warmer,_ thought Raven.

Raven knew that this was not true at all. She was happy of this embrace from Star. Time slowed and this was all she cared about. The feeling of Star's hair on her shoulder, and the smell of Star's perfume made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Oh my god," came a voice. "You two are gay aren't you? I knew it. Fucking dykes."

Raven opened her eyes and looked up. Bonny, Star's sister, was standing in the doorway.

"Well can you two love birds leave or stop hugging?" asked Bonny. "I'd like to watch television."

Star released her grasp around Raven's waist. The two split apart and Raven felt the happiness slip away. Bonny turned on the television, which opened onto Gotham city news.

"… Services for Bruce Wayne will be held on Sunday. Some people attending will be his butler Alfred and his adopted son Dick Grayson," said the news reporter.

" Turning to other news," said the news reporter, the picture of Bruce Wayne in the background disappearing, replaced by the picture of the Bat signal, "Batman has been missing for a total now of five days. His sidekick Robin has been seen still patrolling the Gotham city streets at night and responding to the Bat signal. On similar news, super Villain Slade has had little opposition from Robin in the past week since Batman's disappearance-"

The channel changed to a sit com. Raven got up and left the room grabbing up her clothes. Star followed her, also carrying her clothes. Star got ahead of her and led them to her bedroom. Star turned on her T.V. to the channel with the same sitcom. Raven grabbed the remote and changed back to the news report.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Star trying to grab back the remote.

"I want to hear the rest of the news report," said Raven, but once it was evident that it was over Raven gave the remote back to Star.

They got out the inflatable mattress and blew it up, and then Raven got some sheets. She went and changed into her sleeping clothes, which were in her backpack and lay down.

* * *

Raven awoke the next morning to the sound of Star snoring. It wasn't a sound that Raven would associate with the sleeping beauty but she couldn't help it.

"I don't want to do that now Dick," mumbled Star, "not now."

Five minutes later Star woke up. Raven was fully dressed by now. It took Star ten minutes to get dressed and they both took showers. By the time they were done it was noontime. Raven and Star had a sandwich each and then went out side.

Star walked towards downtown and Raven followed.

"Where're we going?" asked Raven.

"I thought we could go down town, you know see a movie or something," said Star.

Raven shrugged and they continued to walk downtown in the direction of the theatre. Suddenly Star pulled Raven into an alley. Raven was sure for a moment that this was going to be some cliché love scene. When no kiss came Raven's heart dropped.

"Last night when you showed me your powers," said Star, "and I was glad to find someone else like me."

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"With the powers," said Star.

She clenched her hand, which glowed with a green orb then the other, which also glowed with a green orb. Her eyes started to glow green and then, with a shout of fury, the green orb shot from his hands and hit a dumpster. It lefts a large dent, then she shot the orb from her other hand and the dumpster cracked. Then she shot beams from her eyes and the dumpster exploded.

"Whoa!" said Raven "That was really cool."

They walked out of the alley together and walked off towards the theatre.

* * *

Well there. That's setting up both the Action and Romance part. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

Note: the names of some characters have changed. These are the one's who's names have changed and what their names have become.

Starfire: Star Johnson

Raven: Raven Thorn

Robin: Dick Grayson

Beastboy: Billy Bonham

Blackfire: Bonny Johnson

Cyborg: Gary Stone

Jinx: Jessica Donald

They left the movie smiling.

* * *

"Now that we know about each other's powers," said Raven after a while of talking about the movie, "and the fact that Batman's dead, well the city needs a new super hero doesn't it?"

"It already has the boy wonder," said Star, "I think that's good enough for now."

"Yeah but this Slade dude was hard enough for them to tackle when there were two of them," replied Raven, "and they don't have any super powers. Guess what? We do."

Star nodded. "I don't think this is a very good place to talk about this any way," whispered Star. "Maybe we can talk about this when we get back to my house or something."

Raven nodded. As they walked down the street she thought of all that could be accomplished if they were to become super heroes them selves. They entered the house and then Star's room.

"So what is it you wanted to say?" asked Star.

"Well we could make some cool costumes and then, well we kick some illegal ass," said Raven.

Star looked at Raven like she was some kind of freak. Then she started to laugh.

"Don't laugh," sad Raven feeling her cheeks flare, "you know we have to right to use our powers, we shouldn't hide them, and we can show them to the world, while saving the city, maybe one day the world."

Star continued laughing. Once she stopped she smiled.

"You know you got an idea," said Star, "but I don't have a super hero costume."

"Yeah well we'll just have to change that," said Raven. "I say we go and buy materials and make costumes. We'll take a week and show them to each other."

"You read to many superhero comics," said Star.

"Laugh if you want but I'm making my self a costume and I'm going to kick bad guy ass," said Raven.

"I knew you'd say something like that," said Star.

Raven nodded. "What's on T.V.?"

* * *

The next day Raven was getting ready to leave. She knew that she was going to have to tell about Star her feelings sooner or later. Even though Raven knew that Star was going out with Dick Grayson, but now was a good time, besides, Raven had a good feeling about it. Now had to be the time.

"Next week we'll stay at your house," said Star opening her door.

Raven didn't get up. "Wait Star," said Raven, "before I go. I need to tell you, I love you."

Raven's stomach twisted. A second was all that Raven could wait; she got up and stormed out of the door.

She got into her moms car and looked up at Star's house. Star was rushing out of her house, waving for Raven's mom to stop.

"Go mom," said Raven.

"But your friend wants to talk to you," said her mother.

"It's probably nothing that can't wait until school tomorrow," said Raven.

Her mom shrugged and drove away. Raven could see Star's disappointed face just as the car started to speed away. A minute later her cell phone started to ring. Raven saw it was Star but decided not to answer it. She felt that it would screw everything up for good.

* * *

Well there ya go. This will get stuff started. If any one id reading this, I ask that they actually review, whether bad or good.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

Note: the names of some characters have changed. These are the one's who's names have changed and what their names have become.

Starfire: Star Johnson

Raven: Raven Thorn

Robin: Dick Grayson

Beastboy: Billy Bonham

Blackfire: Bonny Johnson

Cyborg: Gary Stone

Jinx: Jessica Donald

* * *

Billy took a drag of his cigarette. Terra covered her mouth and coughed as he blew out the smoke.

"Do you really have to smoke right now?" asked Raven who wasn't covering her mouth but had an annoyed look on her face. "Your girl friend doesn't really like it."

"Well you don't have to be here right now Terra," said Billy taking another drag.

Terra gave Billy a hurt look and skulked away. Raven rushed after her.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Raven.

"I don't know he seems to be more of an ass whole then usual lately," said Terra shrugging.

"Raven!" said Star behind them. "Can I talk to you," Star looked at Terra, "in private of course."

Terra rolled her eyes and turned away mocking Star. Raven laughs and reluctantly followed Star. Star led them to an empty hallway.

"Listen about yesterday," said Star.

Raven's heart lifted. Was she about to say what Raven wanted?

"I'm sorry," continued Star, "I'm going out with Dick though. I can't very well go out with very one who said that they liked me, and, well, I don't like girls. I'm sorry Raven," Star's face became happy now and her voice more happy, "but I really want to continue being friends."

Raven nodded absent minded for a minute. Then she slowly walked away. She wanted to find Terra; she couldn't let her self be near Star for a while.

"What was that about?" asked Terra, who came up behind Raven causing her to jump.

Raven swallowed and felt a lump in her throat. "Nothing," replied Raven, "just something about, about…" Raven couldn't think of anything to say. "It's nothing important. Wanna skip Math and go to Pizza land?"

"Sure," said Terra, "but we're sure as hell not bringing Billy."

"I wasn't planning to," said Raven.

* * *

Raven took the last bite of Pizza. She wiped her hands with the napkin.

"Took you long enough," said Terra.

"What next?" asked Raven. "There's still half an hour to kill before we can go home."

"I don't know lets just sit here for that half hour," said Terra, "just talk."

"Okay," said Raven.

"So what was that with Star?" asked Terra again.

"It's nothing," said Raven, "just drop it."

"It's not nothing," said Terra, "I could tell by the look on your face. She said something that made you sad."

"It's nothing drop it" said Raven again.

"Listen it's better to let out your feelings," said Terra. "If you tell me you'll probably feel better."

"I said drop it!" yelled Raven. "Are you deaf or something?"

This shocked terra. She nodded and got up.

"I guess we could go do something else for the next twenty-five minutes," said Terra.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later Terra and Raven walked into school. Terra had not asked Raven what she and Star had talked about since.

"Hey Terra," said Billy grabbing her around the waist. "You wanna go do it?"

Terra ripped Billy's hands away. "Get off me," she said, "I'm not in the mood. Get off."

Terra ripped his right hand off of her breast and turned around and punched him in the nose.

"Fine not today," said Billy who then skulked away.

"He's not in a good mood," said Raven.

"And I don't think he will be for a while," said Terra.

"Are you still going with him to the dance on Monday?" asked Raven.

"Yeah but I might have to break up with him before then if he doesn't stop," said Terra. "What about you? You going with any one."

Raven's eyes glazed as she imagined Star in a strapless dress, spinning in circles making the bottom of her dress to lift up slightly.

"Not yet," said Raven, "but you know me. I'm more of one of those people who go there and hope to get picked up."

"And that's never worked has it?" asked Terra.

Raven shook her head and they both started to giggle.

"Raven," said Star who walked slowly forward. "I was serious about what I said."

"I know Star but, well we can hang out tomorrow," said Raven. When Terra opened her mouth to ask Raven lifted her hand to silence her. "I'm not telling you what happened." Star opened her mouth and Raven lifted a hand to her. "And you aren't either."

* * *

A more important part then one would have thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

Note: the names of some characters have changed. These are the one's who's names have changed and what their names have become.

Starfire: Star Johnson

Raven: Raven Thorn

Robin: Dick Grayson

Beastboy: Billy Bonham

Blackfire: Bonny Johnson

Cyborg: Gary Stone

Jinx: Jessica Donald

Friday afternoon Raven was to tired to listen to the Math teacher and was really looking forward to Star coming to her house. Raven was quite surprised that Star still wanted to come to her house even though she new that Raven wanted her.

* * *

"So do you want to show each other our costumes?" asked Star. 

"Sure," said Raven, "I just need to get mine."

Raven went into her room and took out a pile of clothing, navy and a more normal blue. Then she started to take off her school uniform and put on the clothing she had just taken out. When she got them on she looked in the mirror. She had on a navy blue on piece suit similar to a one-piece bathing suit except that long sleeves that went down to her wrists. She also had a cloak with a hood, which covered her eyes and nose in shadows. She couldn't come up with a mask so this was the best she could come up with. She also had a v-neck in her suit, going down to just above her belly and miraculously not showing anything more then cleavage.

"Come in Star," said Raven.

Star came into the room and smiled at the suit Raven had on.

"Don't laugh," said Raven holding out her finger warningly.

"Only if you promise not to laugh at my get up," said Star.

Raven pretended not to watch as Star changed into her costume.

"Okay," said Star.

Raven removed her hands from over her eyes and her vision completely came back. Star stood in front of her smiling brightly. She had a on a two-piece dark purple costume. The top was a thinly strapped tank top ending two inches below her breasts. The bottom piece was a snug fitting short skirt ending above her knees. She had knees length purple boots with a silver strip around the top.

"I'm not going to laugh," said Raven trying to hold in a laugh. "You do realise you look like a slut."

Star blushed. "You seemed like the type who read comics," said Star. "You do realise that most female super heroes dress this way."

Raven nodded and said, "yeah but that's not real life. This is real life, of course it does agree with your curves." Raven looked up and down Star.

"I am kind of uncomfortable with you looking at me like that," said Star. "And you shouldn't talk with your boobs hanging out like that."

Raven looked away. "Sorry."

* * *

Raven turned on the T.V. and put on the news, which she had been doing a lot lately. She wanted to see the latest news about the super community of Gotham so when she was ready to join she'd know at least something. 

"A new super Villain emerged yesterday," said the news reporter. "A green skinned teen battled it out with the boy wonder yesterday. The super villain was able to change his form to many animals. When interviewed Robin said the super villain called himself the Beastboy. Turning to sports."

Raven turned off the T.V.

"That's kind of cool," said Star. "Maybe he can make his dick bigger if needed."

* * *

Monday night was the big dance at the school. Star was wearing a pink dress with a spaghetti strap going down to her ankles. Raven on the other hand was wearing a shiny black one strapped (on her right shoulder) ending just above her ankles by a few inches. 

All Raven could do was watch enviously as Dick danced with Star. Raven looked away and went outside.

* * *

Terra got out of the bathroom, her dress sparking red with no straps, reaching to her knees. She was surprised to see Billy waiting outside for her. He took her around the waist and planted a kiss on her lips. Terra pushed him off. 

"Stop Billy!" said Terra as he tried to kiss her again. "Stop! I'm serious. You know what? We're through. Get off me."

"Come on Terra," said Billy. "One kiss."

"We're breaking up dumb ass," said Terra slapping him. "I hate you, you fuck head."

Billy sneered. "Fine twat," said Billy, "break up with me. I'll be back."

Terra lifted one eyebrow as Billy skulked off down the hall.

* * *

Raven was looking up at the stars. They shone brightly and the moon hit her face, lighting up her eyes. She heard the doors behind her opening. She turned around to see Billy was storming out of the school. Raven stopped him. 

"Where's Terra?" she asked.

"I don't care about that cunt any more," said Billy pushing Raven out of the way.

Raven looked at Billy for a few more moments and then walked into the school. She had to find Terra. She looked in the dance but left once she noticed she was not there, Raven's heart dropped when her eyes went over Star and Dick dancing. Then she went and checked Terra's locker. There she was, sitting against it, crying into her arms.

"It's not that bad," said Raven. "I thought you said you hate Billy now."

"It's not that we broke up," said Terra, "I broke up with him. It's just that he called me a twat."

Raven sat down beside her and put her arm around Terra's shoulders. "Don't worry," said Raven, "it's just a word. I've been called many words like that many times. I've never actually listened to it."

"It's just I thought- I don't know," said Terra, "It's just something I need to get out of my system."

Raven stopped and listened closely for a moment. She could hear sobbing. She looked into the atrium and saw Star walking slowly, her head in her hands. She stumbled and fell, barely catching her self in her fall.

"I'll have to come back Terra," said Raven, "unless you want to come."

Terra shook her head. Raven got up and went into the atrium. She saw the front doors to the school close and she knew Star must have gone out side. Raven followed and saw Star leaning up against the flagpole, sobbing into her hands.

"What's wrong Star?" asking Raven.

"Dick he- he broke up- broke up with m- m- me," said Star between sobs. "Said- said that it's some- something he- he needs to do. Said that- that- nothing to do with me."

Star broke into a deeper set of sobs. Raven took Star into her arms and hugged her.

"It's okay Star," said Raven, "we all have something eating ours selves up inside."

"No Raven," said Star. "I'm not going out with you. Especially not now."

"I wasn't saying that," sad Raven looking away, "not exactly."

"No Raven that 's my answer," said Star.

"How do you know with out a kiss?" asked Raven looking into Star's eyes.

"I said n-"

Raven's lips meeting hers cut off Star. As the lips parted Star looked into Raven's eyes. She looked away and after a minute of registering what happened she looked back into Raven's eyes and nodded. Then she forced her lips into Raven's.

Raven broke the kiss smiling. She saw that Star's eyes were closed still. She closed her own eyes again and went in for another kiss but was interrupted by loud shattering and crashing noises and screaming. Raven ran into the school where the sound seemed to have come from. She ran to the cafatorium where the dance was being held. Suddenly the cafatorium wall crashed inwards into the atrium. Once the dust settled Raven saw a green Ape running off towards Terra's locker. Suddenly Raven remembered that Terra was still waiting for her. Raven broke into a run, which was hard with her dress on. She tripped and then started to hover. She propelled herself forwards at a speed, which was just faster then she could usually run. She just reached the locker aisle with Terra's locker and narrowly dodged being tackled by the Ape who now was holding Terra.

"What the hell was that?" asked Star who just caught up with Raven.

"I don't know but it's got Terra," said Raven, "and we got to do something about that. Go home and get your costume."

Before Star could respond Raven launched her self into flight once again stopping only to open the door to get out.

* * *

At this moment Raven wasn't as sure about this as she was before. She flew to Star's house under the cover of the darkness. Her costume was giving her an extra hidden ness. Floating above Star's house she saw something flying towards it and then fly into a window. Raven floated down to the same window and saw Star taking off the dress. Raven knocked on the window and Star started. Then she looked outside and saw Raven's face. She opened her window and let Raven in. 

"Don't worry you can look," said Star, "I'm not as scared of you watching me any more."

Raven looked away any way as Star put on her costume. Star tapped her on the shoulder and Raven turned around to see Star in her costume looking beautiful in it with the moon glinting on her face.

Raven and Star flew out of the window together. The Bat signal was in the sky and Raven directed her flight path to the police station of downtown. When they arrived they saw Robin on the roof talking to a police officer who Raven recognised as the commissioner. Raven flew closer gesturing for Star to stay back. Raven got closer.

"-on Wayne tower," said the commissioner. "We will come to your aid but the Beastboy is really high up and we'd have trouble getting to the top of Wayne tower."

"And do you know the identity of the girl?" asked Robin.

The commissioner shook his head. "God speed Robin."

Raven flew back up to Star. "We need to get to Wayne tower," said Raven, "that's where Terra is."

Star took note of Raven's expression of deep thought. "What is wrong?"

"It's nothing," said Raven. "It's just that Robin's voice sounded familiar but I can't really put a finger on who it was."

They flew on with no more comments they reached Wayne tower a minute later. On top of the Tower was a flat surface. On the helicopter pad was Terra who was tied up. Beside her was a teen around the same age as them. He had green hair and was walking towards Terra who cringed in fear.

"Get away Billy," said Terra.

The green kid, who Raven now guessed was The Beastboy, picked Terra up. He turned around and was walking towards the edge.

"Put down the girl Beastboy."

Raven wasn't so much shocked that she said this as much as she was about the way she had said it. It was so commanding, so definite. Beastboy looked around and saw nothing.

"Up here dumb but," said Star from beside her.

Beastboy looked up and saw the two floating there. He let out a shout of surprise and then turned into an Ape again and threw Terra to the side. There was a grunt of pain and then suddenly a tentacle suddenly wrapped around Raven and threw her to the side. She gained control of her self after a few moments of tumbling through air. She flew back to the top of the tower and saw Star fighting a constantly changing creature.

Raven covered the creature with the translucent black glow that her powers created. Before Raven could do anything the trapped turtle turned into a whale, breaking the barrier, and then into a hummingbird. The bird flew up to Raven and turned into a human and kicked Raven in the face, then into an owl.

In the brief moment that Raven saw the human, she recognised Billy.

"Billy stop this!" yelled Raven.

The green boy stopped and looked up at Raven for a moment. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Beastboy was sent flying backwards. Robin was now kneeling on the roof with a staff out, ready for a fight. Beastboy got up and started to run. He reached the edge of the roof and jumped. A minute later a large bird could be seen flying away into the nights sky.

"Thanks for the help," said Robin walking to below Raven looking up.

Star landed on the roof and walked up to Robin. Raven landed and then heard Robin say, in the same familiar voice he heard earlier, "Star?"

Star recoiled. She took a few steps back.

"How do you know- I- sorry that's not my real name," said Star.

"Well then what is your names?" asked Robin.

"I'm called-" Raven had never thought a head to this point in time. "My name is The Raven."

"And I am Starfire," said Star seconds later. "I'm sorry but we have to leave."

"What about Ter- the girl?" asked Raven.

"Don't worry I can take her to the police," said Robin.

Raven and Star nodded to each other and flew into the sky with each other.

* * *

That's the beggining, so to speak. Hope you like first action sceene. If any of you disliked the shortness of precvious chaps here you go. if you liked that about them, sorry. 


	6. LEMON WARNING Chapter 6

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

Note: the names of some characters have changed. These are the one's who's names have changed and what their names have become.

Starfire: Star Johnson

Raven: Raven Thorn

Robin: Dick Grayson

Beastboy: Billy Bonham

Blackfire: Bonny Johnson

Cyborg: Gary Stone

Jinx: Jessica Donald

* * *

Raven and Star landed outside of Star's house. Star hugged Raven and turned to go into her house. Raven caught Star by the arm and kissed Star on the neck. Star turned and Raven kissed Star on the lips. Star broke the kiss eventually. She pushed Raven back.

"No Raven," she said. "I may have kissed back before but its doesn't necessarily mean anything. I mean I'm still on the rebound so… I'm sorry."

Raven turned and flew off slowly.

* * *

Star got undressed and then put on her nightgown. She stuffed her costume into the closet and lay down to sleep.

It took a while for her to actually get back to sleep wondering if what she had chose to do was right or not.

* * *

Raven laid in bed, She was sad with what happened. Star had kissed back before the fight, it had been really romantic. Why hadn't Star wanted to kiss her after?

_I'm on the rebound my ass_, Thought Raven.

* * *

Star opened her eyes. She tried to get up but felt something holding down her hands. She suddenly saw Raven lying on top of her, leaning in for a kiss. Star moved her head forward meeting the kiss.

She felt something rub against her crotch as Raven's tongue met hers. Star moaned from this. Then she felt something thick enter her pussy. She felt no end to the first hump and once it came tears were flowing in pleasure. She could feel wetness soaking the bed sheets around her crotch.

Suddenly the object left her pussy. She felt the grip around her arms loosen. She opened her eyes to see Raven smiling at her. Raven stood up and Star saw what seemed to be a black glowing strap on dildo at least 14 inches long.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Star cluing in.

"Me first and then I'll get u to come," said Raven as the dildo attached to her body disappeared.

She positioned her pussy just over Star's head and then lowered it. Star stuck out her tongue. She hesitated but then she realised she wanted to do this. She took one long lap of Raven's pussy. She could hear a very quiet moan from Raven, which wasn't good enough. She stuck a finger into Raven's tight vagina and pumped in and out, inserting another finger shortly after. She took another long lap and Raven moaned louder.

Star continued this until three fingers were in Raven's pussy. By this point Raven was screaming in pleasure more then moaning. Star felt the warmness between her legs get stronger. She moved her free hand down towards her pussy but felt it swatted away. Star stopped licking fingering Raven's pussy.

"You leave that for me," said Raven licking her lips, "and why have you stopped. I was so close."

Star continued and a few minutes later a warm liquid squirted onto her face. She licked up as much as she could. Raven looked down and smiled, cheeks red. Raven kissed her way down to Star's pussy. Star felt the tongue start to lick her pussy when all went black.

* * *

Star woke up. She felt her whole panties soaked, around her waist, around her but, and mostly on her crotch. Star now realised that it must have been a dream, or revelation. So it really was a mistake to not kiss Raven back.

Star sighed and got up to change her panties.

* * *

Sorry to the folks who didn't want sex but I sadi that there most likely woild be and I put Lemon warning in the chapter select. Some one asked whether or not Raven is bi. Raven is lesbian, Starfire is bi though. Just thought I'd clear it up because it might be abit confusing unless you wrote it and know what is going to happen already... for the most part.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

Note: the names of some characters have changed. These are the one's who's names have changed and what their names have become.

Starfire: Star Johnson

Raven: Raven Thorn

Robin: Dick Grayson

Beastboy: Billy Bonham

Blackfire: Bonny Johnson

Cyborg: Gary Stone

Jinx: Jessica Donald

* * *

Raven woke up the next morning. She got up, had a shower, got dress and ran out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth. She got to school a few minutes late. She went into English and saw Star sitting in Terra's spot, which was closer to Raven.

"Hey," Star said.

"What are you doing in Terra's seat?" asked Raven, though she knew where Terra was.

"Well until she gets here," said Star winking.

Raven gave her a look saying that wasn't funny. Star smiled. Star really smiled. The kind of smiled that Raven would have given Star if she had kissed back last night. Star moved closer and moved her mouth towards Raven's ear.

"I change my mind," Star whispered.

Raven gave Star the same smile, though her teeth looked a little whiter.

"Quiet down class," the teacher said, "Star please move to your seat."

Star made a mocking face to Raven, away from the teacher, and went to sit at her seat, beside Dick. Star and Dick started a little nervous conversation. Raven stared enviously; even though Dick just broke up with Star at least he was talking to her. Suddenly Star stood.

"Please take your seat Miss. Johnson," the teacher said.

"Ma'am I'd like to move," Star said. "It's a personal reason that I'd rather not tell the class about."

The teacher pondered this for a moment and shook her head. "I'm sorry but no."

Star sat down and turned to Raven mocking the teacher again. Raven chuckled.

* * *

Star walked a few paces ahead of Raven who had just entered the hospital. She got to the information desk just as Raven caught up.

"Excuse me," Star said. "Can you tell me what room Terra Jefferson is in?"  
The woman behind the counter looked at her computer screen and typed on the keyboard.

"Floor five, room 33," the woman said.

Raven got ahead of Star this time, getting to the elevator first. Raven waited for Star to get into the elevator then pressed the five button. The elevator shot upwards. Ten seconds later the elevator slowed and then stopped completely. The doors opened and Raven offered for Star to go first. When they got out they looked up at the sign. 1-25 to the left, 25-50 to the right, and 50-75 ahead.

They turned right and walked down the hall. They counted. 30, 31, 32, 33.

They turned into the room and found Terra lying on the bed, her left arm in a cast. She was watching a television with earphones in her ears.

"Yo Terra!" Star said just a little too loud.

Terra took out the earphones and look towards Raven and Star. She smiled.

"You didn't have to talk that loud Star," Terra said. "So what's up?"

"We knew how much you liked school so we brought your homework," Raven said seriously.

Star laughed, followed by Terra and then Raven.

"No but you do have to read a book for the English sumative this year," Raven said.

Terra glared at Raven. "Gee thanks, so are you going to actually hear just to give me homework? Please stay it's really boring. Too bad I broke up with Billy yesterday."

Both Raven and Star could tell that she was hiding something, something that they both were sure they knew any way. The Beastboy was obviously Billy though how he got green skin both Raven and Star did not know.

"Well um," Raven was trying to think of something to say.

"Dick is definitely sorry for what happened," Star said. "Gary and Jessica said they would come sometime before the week end. Oh and I brought you a few movies, if they let you play your own movies here."

"Oh these are my favourite," Terra said taking the boxes and reading them.

Star leaned in and gave Terra a hug

Raven's watch started to beep.

"Oh shit I have to go," Raven said. "You know parents don't like me being out to late."

"Yeah me too," Star said.

Raven gave a quick hug to Terra and left with Star trailing shortly behind.

* * *

"Don't you think that was kind of mean Raven?" Star asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"Well kind of but we deserve a little time together," Raven said.

"I guess but still," Star said, "She's kind of our best friend and its kind of mean just to leave her there."

"She'll be out by Monday probably," Raven said.

"Yeah I guess," Star said, "where'd you wanna go?"

Raven thought for a second. "How about the mall," Raven said.

"You're so uncreative," Star said, "lets go to one of our houses."

"You're saying I'm uncreative?" Raven asked. "Oh I know-"

A building exploding in front of them interrupted Raven. Raven created a quick barrier with out thinking which stopped any shrapnel from hitting Raven or Star. Raven and Star suddenly melted into the ground.

* * *

It was the strangest feeling that Star had ever experienced. It felt like she had fazed out of reality. She passed through the earth and all of her insides were tickled as she emerged into fresh air. Her first gulp of air made her feel like she hadn't been breathed in a day, her whole body suddenly warmed and she felt the air around her body as opposed to in it.

Star noticed they were in her back yard.

"Whoa when'd you learn that?" Star asked Raven.

"I didn't," Raven said, "it just kind of happened, luckily. Get suited up that didn't seem like a gas leak."

Star nodded and walked towards her house and flew through the window.

* * *

Terra watched from her window as the debris from the building spread though the street. She looked up the street to see the building with the wall for the first story blown straight off.

_Oh no Raven and Star are down there,_ Terra thought.

She got out of bed. She walked into the hall way where there were nurses trying to keep patients in their rooms.

"Please stay in your room," one nurse said to Terra. "It's too dangerous for you to go out there."

"Move I don't care," Terra said trying to move past the nurse.

"Go back to your room," the nurse said again.

Terra was getting annoyed. "Move out of my way!" Terra yelled.

Suddenly the whole building shook. The nurse was knocked off her feet and some other people in the hall did too. Terra however stayed upright as if anticipating the shake. She walked down the hall to the stairs knowing the elevator wouldn't be a good idea. She ran down the stairs and emerged out into the street rushing through the lobby.

In the street there were people lying on the ground with wounds and others were coming in from other streets to help. Terra could barely see other wise. She wished that there wasn't so much dust. Suddenly after a few seconds all the dust disappeared from the street and she could see all the way to the building.

Standing at the entrance of the building was to green teen that looked like Billy, some girl who looked like one of the super heroes from before but in black and metal covering where the skin would have showed was on the left, and lastly on the right. A pale-faced girl with pink hair and black clothes.

The girl to the left took a step forward smiling.

"Slade sends a message to Robin," she said, "the people of this city will suffer until you and your friends stop interfering with our plans. Comply with these demands and Gotham will only suffer as much as needed until Slade has what he wants, continue to interfere and the city may just yet be the target in his plan."

The girl on the right stepped forward.

"Let this be a example of only one of our teams strength," the girls said.

_That sounds like Jessica!_

"Blackfire, Beastboy, and I will do our masters bidding until no more bidding is needed to be done," the girl continued.

"Listen well to Jinx," Beastboy said, "we will now take our leave."

Suddenly the super heroes from the night before, excluding Robin appeared.

* * *

Raven blocked the first attack sent at her, a pink strip of energy was sent at her. She heard an outburst from beside her.

"That bitch," Star said, "she copied my out fit."

"I don't think this is the time to be complaining about fashion Star," Raven said blocking a red ball of energy sent at her by the other girl.

"Well still," said Star who flew forward, her eyes glowing green.

"Go away," the girl on the left said.

She sent a red starbolt at Star who stalled in mid air and wasn't moving.

"Star move!" Raven yelled at her.

Suddenly a large chuck of debris flew up in front of Star and the bolt was stopped. Raven looked down and Terra was holding up both of her arms and her hands were glowing yellow and were the smaller pieces of debris created when the star bolt blew it up.

"Fine!" the girl on the left said. She shot a bolt at the wall of a near by building. Raven turned to see where it was going and saw Gary standing by the wall. Chunks burst forward and hit surrounding people but the one hardest hit was Gary. He was literally buried in the rubble, his head popping out the top.

Raven landed and called out. "Some one get a fucking doctor! Now!"

* * *

Jinx stood at the door as the other two entered. Slade was sitting at the head of the table in a high backed chair.

"Why do you not enter?" Slade asked in his cold voice.

Jinx stayed in the doorway glaring at Blackfire with intense hate.

"Why did you fucking have to do that last part?" Jinx asked. "There was no need for more killing."

Blackfire turned around and looked at Jinx with an amused look on her face. "Yet you are in this group? You got your priorities screwed up sister, horribly."

Jinx walked forward quickly and grabbed Blackfire's throat.

"Don't you ever tell me what my priorities are," Jinx said through gritted teeth, "unless you want your head sitting on my mantle peace."

Blackfire easily broke Jinx's grip. "Do you want me to break your arm? What, it's not like I killed your boy friend."

Jinx went slack, tears started to fill her eyes. She whipped them away and started to breath heavily. She pulled back her hand for a punch. She tried to move her hand forward to complete the strike but felt her arm being held back. She turned her head to see Beastboy holding her arm back.

"No more," he said, "we're a team and killing each other sure as hell is not going to make us stronger."

"I like Beastboy's thinking," Slade said standing up. "I want no more of this violence between each other or I will dispose of one of you."

Jinx looked at Slade with the slighted bit of hate. She turned and left the room.

* * *

The next day Raven and Star did not go to school, instead they sat in the hospital, outside the E.R. room with Terra who was allowed to wait with them for Gary to hopefully come out alive.

The door opened from the hall way and in entered Jessica. Her eyes were swollen and she still had tears following from her eyes. She saw Raven, Star, and Terra sitting together and went to join them.

"Is there- he's not dead is he?" Jessica asked.

Terra was giving her a weird look, which made Jessica feel uncomfortable.

"They said that he wasn't in horrible shape, they put him on life support," Raven said, "but they also said he'd be paralysed, not a vegetable thankfully."

Jessica sniffed deeply, the tears had stopped by now.

"I'm really sorry for this Jessica," Star said, "But I'm sure it will be better."

Jessica shook her head. Terra suddenly stood up and left with out a word.

_What was that about?_ Raven thought.

Suddenly the door to the E.R. opened. Out walked Gary's father followed by what looked like a robot. A robot that had flesh. A robot whose face was Gary's.

Jessica stood up and ran forward. She looked at the robot in disbelief.

"Gary?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," said the Robot in Gary's voice, "Gary version 2.0."

Raven and Star got up, said good-bye to Gary and Jessica. Then they went upstairs to Terra's room. As they entered they saw Terra lying on her bed grumbling to her self.

"Why'd you leave?" Star asked.

"Yesterday during the problem, you may have heard of it, there were three people. One of them was The Beastboy, another called Blackfire, and the last was called Jinx. When Jinx spoke she sounded like Jessica. I also had a quick look at her and she looked like Jessica. Her teammate, I guess, Blackfire was the one who did that to Gary. Then she just come fucking in here and claims to be sad about it. Bitch should be strangled in her sleep."

Star and Raven gave each other a nervous look.

"Well it could be a coincidence Terra," Star said. "There's a teacher at our school who looks like Jerry Seinfeld."

"Sounds like him too," Raven added, "doesn't mean he is."

Terra shrugged.

"I think its time for me to go to sleep. Please leave."

Raven and Star left with out saying good-bye.

* * *

There ya go. More stuff. It's all some into more focus, its almost there.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now always will. I myself do not own them.

Note: the names of some characters have changed. These are the one's who's names have changed and what their names have become.

Starfire: Star Johnson

Raven: Raven Thorn

Robin: Dick Grayson

Beastboy: Billy Bonham

Blackfire: Bonny Johnson

Cyborg: Gary Stone

Jinx: Jessica Donald

* * *

Raven and Star had to hang out with Jessica over the next few days. They did feel a little awkward considering what Terra said about her. But Raven wasn't convinced and Star was fairly skeptical also. Since Gary was no longer able to come to school Jessica had no one to make out with and started to hang out with them. A week later Terra was out of the hospital—she seemed to have recovered faster then normal—and was going to have a party.

"Oh my god this party is going to be the bomb," Jessica said.

Star and Raven looked at each other nervously. They both knew of Terra's opinion of Jessica but they hadn't told her. They knew that if they told Jessica she'd probably be devastated but if they didn't she'd get yelled at during the party with every one looking.

"You know Jessica," Raven said, "it might-"

"You're probably right!" Star interrupted her.

Raven glared at Star. She took her and led her away from Jessica who stood looking at Dick who was passing by.

"What the fuck was that?" Raven asked.

"You can't tell her!" Star said. "She'd probably be devastated if she found out what Terra thought she was."

"Star if she goes to the party then Terra's gonna yell at her any way!" Raven retorted. "And what's worse is that it's gonna be in front of the school."

Star sighed. "We do not tell her," Star said in a very stern voice.

"Fine," Raven said reluctantly.

Star and Raven walked back to Jessica who was talking to Dick. Star made a sound to clear her throat to make her presence known so Dick didn't start to flirt, as he seemed ready to do. Dick smiled and walked away.

"I don't think that you should go to the party Jessica," Raven said and she could feel Star's jaw drop but she didn't do anything about it.

"Yeah well I'm going any way," Jessica said smiling. "Do you not want any competition with the guys? Of course I'm not going to do any of them but you still need to get laid don't you?"

Raven sighed and looked at her watch. "I'm going to class."

"Raven there's still five minutes," Star said before Raven started to walk away.

* * *

Raven and Star sat on the couch together. The music was fairly loud but people could be heard talking over the music. Raven was slightly angry at Star but at the same time realized that they could do nothing about it. Because of this though Raven and Star weren't talking much. A guy who Raven didn't exactly know the name of walked up to Star and asked to dance. Star nodded and smiled taking his hand. She turned her head towards Raven to and made an expression saying "a dance mean's nothing right?"

When Star moved out of her way she saw Jessica walk towards where Terra was standing in the entrance to the hallway with all the bedrooms in it which ran off of the living room in which to party was taking place. Raven stood up wide eyed to call Jessica over before it was too late. It was.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house!" Terra said as more of a statement.

The chatting in the room went down to silent and the only noise in the room was coming from the stereo.

Jessica looked around when she noticed Terra looking at her. She must have thought that Terra was talking to some one behind her or beside her.

"I'm talking to you Jessica!" Terra said.

Jessica smiled nervously. "Wh-why can't I be here?"

Terra's eyes widened. "Get out of my house! Was that not made plainer to you?"

A cell phone ring filled the room. Jessica took a cell phone out of her pocket, looked at the number on screen and turned.

"I got to take this call," Jessica said leaving and slamming the front door.

Raven got up and sneaked into the kitchen and out of the back door. She went through the gate and started to hear chatting going on in the room again. She looked up and could see Terra in her bed room. She was whipping darts at something on the wall that Raven could not see. She could hear words like "fucker" and "bitch" from Terra as she continued to whip the darts.

* * *

Star pushed Tom off her.

"It just one dance Tom geez," Star said as he looked confused, "we're not dating."

Star went to Terra's room and knocked on the door.

"Terra it's Star," she said went she heard no movement.

"Come in," Terra said in an ungrateful tone.

"H-hey," Star said.

She went in and sat on Terra's bed. On the wall opposite her she saw a picture of Jessica hanging where Terra's dart board was last time Star was here. It took Star a few seconds to realize that there were little dots on the picture and that the dart board was under the picture.

Suddenly Terra started talking. "You'd think to tell Jessica not to come!"

"But Terra-" Star started.

"No! It would be obvious to a normal person! Why wouldn't you tell her not to come?"

"Because Terra was were we supposed to tell her?" Star asked. "'Oh you can't come to Terra's party 'cause she thinks you're a super villain and you tried to kill your boy friend.' "

"We-well I- no…" Terra said less confident.

"Exactly," Star said. "Raven tried to tell her not to come any way but Jessica just thought she wanted less competition with the guys."

Terra let out a little chuckle. "Raven? Never. I must be the only one who sees it. Raven's a lesbian."

Star breathed deeply. _Does she know about me and her?_

"Yeah I guess you were," Star said. "I got to go back to the party."

Star left a little faster then she normally would.

* * *

Raven sat behind a bush being absolutely still. On the other side, in the drive way was Jessica talking on her cell phone.

"This is Jinx," Jessica said.

_What does she mean by Jinx?_ Raven thought.

"I'm at a party," Jessica replied after listening to the person on the other side of the line. "I can leave sure. No Beastboy is here but Blackfire isn't. I _can_ get him. I can go and talk to Blackfire too but don't you think it would be best for you to call her master? No. I'm sorry I didn't mean to try to sound in command. I'll ask Beastboy to get her, he can get there faster. Yes I'll go on ahead." Jessica waited a long time this time. "Okay I'll be at the water front bank. No, no more then ten minutes master."

Jessica snapped her phone closed and went back in the house.

* * *

Star sat on the couch. She gasped when Jessica came in, as did some others, but Jessica grabbed Billy by the arm and left before Terra appeared. Raven came from behind Star and picked her up by the arm pits.

"We've got to go," Raven said. "Now!"

Terra watched as Raven led Star out of the party.

"Where're you guys going?" Terra asked. "C'mon the party will suck with out you."

"Sorry," Raven said, "got something to do."

Once they were outside Raven turned to Star.

"Get dress and meet at water front bank," Raven said. "I think that something is going to happen there."

Star nodded and floated into the air. "I'll meet you there."

Raven disappeared into the ground.

* * *

Raven floated above the waterfront bank with a black shield around them so they, Star and herself, could not be seen.

A car drove up and a trio of strangely dressed people, compared to normally dressed people, departed and into the bank. Raven waited a few seconds before flying up to it, landing, and breaking the shield.

"Hey look Robin signal," Star said pointing to the sky seeing a red R in the sky.

"I guess we're getting back up," Raven said as she was about to enter the bank.

The same three people ran out and one tripped over Star.

"Ouch watch where you're going you slut," the girl said.

"B-bonny?" Star asked.

"How do you kno- Star!" the girl said standing up.

A pink wave of energy flew towards Raven and she only had a split second to dodge it. Her hood got torn off and fell to the ground. Raven tried to cover her face but failed.

"Raven!" said a shocked and scared voice which belonged to Jessica.

"No time to socialize," said a voice which clearly belonged to Billy.

Raven felt a knee meet her stomach and the trio disappeared.

* * *

Terra turned off her TV. The bank had just been robbed. She had gone back to her room and was watching TV. She had told everyone to leave after Star and Raven had. She had images of the two 69ing which she couldn't get out of her head.

"I'm going down there," Terra said to herself quietly.

She had found out that she seemed to have powers of some kind that allowed her to control rock and earth. She thought that she could do some good.

* * *

Gary checked his battery power and did a quick analysis of his systems, especially the ones involved with his plasma gun. His dad told him that the reason he put the plasma gun in was so he could fight crime.

Gary was going to do it.

"Booya!" Gary said. "Time for Cyborg to go kick some ass!"

* * *

Dick ran down the street. His Robin costume was good for running but he couldn't wait until he could finally drive the bat-mobile.

He finally made it to the water front bank. There were two girls standing there. He suddenly recognized them as the two girls who had been there the night when Terra had been being held captive by The Beastboy. He knew that one had been Star, but the other girl he couldn't place, but he recognized her. As he walked closer he saw who the other girl was.

"Raven," Robin said. "Star."

The two girls froze.

* * *

"Some one else knows who we are!" Star said urgently under her breath to Raven.

Raven turned around to see Robin.

"It's me, it's Dick!" Robin said. "This wasn't you guys was it?"

Raven shook her head. "If you're really Dick prove it."

Robin took off his mask and it revealed Dick's gentle eyes.

"This was what was keeping me from still being your boyfriend Star," Dick said.

Star ran up to Dick and hugged him and their lips almost met. Raven's heart dropped into her waist. She couldn't kiss Dick could she?

Star stopped. She ran back to Raven and hugged her and kissed her on the lips. Raven's heart shot back up into her chest and almost up into her throat.

"I love Raven now," Star said. "I'm not a lesbian, just bi, don't worry."

Suddenly two new people appeared, one from each direction. Terra was running up from where Star and Raven had come from, Gary from the other.

"Gary," Dick said shocked now, "Terra. What the fuck?"

Dick put back on his mask and everyone got "acquainted" with each other.

"They went this way," Raven said, a little annoyed at everyone's behavior. "While you guys chat it up the money is getting farther and farther away."

The others turned to her and nodded.

"Let's go!" Robin says. "Teen Titans!"

"Teen Titans?" Cyborg asked.

"Well I think it's a good name," Star said who was flying a feet in front of the rest of them.

The trio of villains seemed to be standing at the end of the street.

"Where is he?" Raven heard Jessica ask.

"We're here," Robin said.

The trio turned around. Jessica's jaw dropped, her eyes started to gleam wait tears instantly. Beastboy on the other hand glared at Terra. Raven knew that now they all knew who the other was, except for Robin. There was no stopping them from taking advantage of that knowledge.

A car drove by and they walked in. Raven could see Jessica looking out the window, her eyes streaming.

As the car sped off Raven knew what sped off with it. She could feel her heart beating as slowly as possible, not wanting to go on. They could, no they _would_ take advantage of this knowledge.

* * *

"With this money we can finish our device," Slade said in his cold voice.

"We know who they are master," Beastboy said.

Jessica's heart dropped. They would attack Cyborg, or even worse his father. She didn't want that, but she couldn't' speak up—not now—she was in too deep.

"That information will come in handy," Slade said.

"One of them is my sister master," Blackfire said, "It's not that I'm not willing to do it but blood is thicker then water."

"Well that is too bad," Slade said, "nothing must stand in our way!"

Jessica knew that was not a good sign.

* * *

Like it? I'm sorry for lack of adding, stuff happened. BUT I'M BACK :)


	9. Chapter 9

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now always will. I myself do not own them.

Note: the names of some characters have changed. These are the one's who's names have changed and what their names have become.

Starfire: Star Johnson

Raven: Raven Thorn

Robin: Dick Grayson

Beastboy: Billy Bonham

Blackfire: Bonny Johnson

Cyborg: Gary Stone

Jinx: Jessica Donald

* * *

Terra seemed a little uneven the next few days, quivering with anger every time she saw Billy, Jessica, or Bonny.

"I wish I could slap one of them!" Terra said.

"We can't do anything Terra," Dick whispered. "We have got along with them for so long people would be suspicious if we did do anything."

Terra glared at Dick, her lip twitching.

"Geez Terra you need to lighten up!" Raven said.

"No Raven!" Terra said. "These are the fucking bad guys and they know who we are!"

"No Terra, Raven is right," Star said. "People are looking at us weirdly."

The next week they were standing in a hallway lined with lockers. Raven had finally managed to get them off the topic of Billy, Jessica, and Bonny.

"So did any of you do the math?" Raven asked.

"Yeah like I ever do my homework," Terra said with a smile.

"Okay granted," Raven said and turned to Star. "Did you?"

"Yes but I couldn't get the answer to 2-b," Star said.

"Damn it that was the question I didn't get either," Raven said.

"At least you got some of it," Dick said with a shrug.

"Uh—can I—hey guys can I-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Terra demanded.

Raven looked up to see Terra pushing Jessica up against a locker, holding her off the ground.

"Hey Terra get off of her!" Raven said trying to get between them.

Terra wouldn't listen. She raised her hand and punched Jessica. Jessica winced. Raven grabbed Terra's arm to hold her back from another punch. People all around them were staring at this.

"Star give me a hand with her," Raven said.

Star rushed forward and tried to open Terra's vice grip. Some people left to get a vice principal—the school had two—while others were chanting "fight!" Dick stood just behind Raven trying to talk Terra into releasing her grip on Jessica's collar.

"I asked you what you wanted you whore!" Terra said ripping her arm free of Raven and punching Jessica again.

This time Terra drew tears. The vice principal finally came forward and managed to brake up the fight. Terra, Star, Raven, and Jessica had to go to the office and all but Jessica were suspended; Star and Raven for a week and Terra for two.

* * *

"Thanks a lot Terra," Raven said.

"Hey that bitch should know she's not supposed to be talking to us," Terra said, "I found it a little suspicious she was."

"Maybe she wanted to switch sides," Dick said, "or give her self up."

"The bad guys never switch sides," Terra said, "haven't you seen any bond films or read any comic books in your life? Heck you're the super hero."

"Can you not say these things out loud?" Star said. "Stop bad mouthing my boyfriend."

Raven stopped walking. Had she just heard Star properly? Did Star just hear herself properly? She must have because about two seconds later Star stop walking her self. Then Dick relised it and also stopped. Terra finally noticed that her friends were no longer with her and turned around to see what happened. Raven turned around and started to walk home—their original target being the mall.

"Raven stop," Star said, "I'm sorry, it just came out."

Star rushed to catch up with Raven.

"And that makes it any better?" Raven asked. "Because 'it just came out?'"

"I didn't really mean it," Star said.

"Well how could it have 'just come out' if you didn't still want to be his girlfriend?"

"No Raven I didn't mean it trust me."

"No Star," Raven said her voice dripping with ice, "go make out with him instead."

Star felt her heart cleave in two. She allowed two tears to roll down her cheek.

* * *

Raven ran now that she was out of sight. Her tears were now blurring her vision and she was sobbing. She got into her house, fumbling with the key and lock—her parents still at work—and plopped herself face down on her bed.

* * *

"Star its okay," Terra said sitting beside Star who was sobbing, face in her hands.

They were sitting together in the park across the street from the mall. Dick had left five minutes ago and Star hadn't stopped crying since Raven left.

"There's ice cream in the mall," Terra said in a sing song voice.

"You didn't shred one tear when you found out your boyfriend was the enemy," Star said. "Why have you become so heartless lately?"

Star looked up at Terra.

"Seriously why?"

"Star what are you saying?" Terra asked. "My boyfriend was a jackass; my boyfriend is the bad guy we're fighting!"

"See even you think of him as your boyfriend still," Star said.

"But—I-"

"Trust me Terra you're a cold heartless human," Star said, "the way you were beating on Jessica. You were practically _smiling_ for Christ sake! I don't know if I ever saw you that happy before in your life!"

Terra looked at Star hurt. She attempted a smile. "Come on Star you don't mean this right? You're just hurting inside."

Terra made an attempt to put a supportive arm around Star's shoulders. Star shrugged her off.

"Get the hell of me," Star said. "I'm going home."

* * *

"Don't worry Jess," Billy said cleaning up some blood that had dribbled from her mouth, "we'll get those bastards for this."

_Don't hurt them,_ Jessica thought but couldn't manage to say. _It's just Terra._

"Yes I really would like to crush Raven," Bonny said with a smile.

Bonny chewed her gum and offered a piece to Billy who shook his head. Jessica held out her hand and received a piece.

"But what about Gary?" Jessica asked. "He wasn't involved in it."

"Yes but he's the enemy," Billy said, "he's in our way."

"Did you ever think that maybe _we're_ the enemy?" Jessica asked.

"No we're just doing what's right for us," Bonny said. "Don't ever let master Slade hear you say that."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah you're right. I'm wrong."

Billy smiled. "Excellent! I'll take that gum now."

"Are you kidding me?" Bonny said. "I'm not getting it out again."

* * *

Dick took a gulp from his glass of ginger ale, bringing tears to his eyes.

_What was with that comment,_ he thought. _Did Star really mean that? Naw she's with Raven now. Although if she did…_

Dick continued to ponder this for the rest of the after noon.

* * *

Terra sat, alone now, in the park. Some people playing football had stopped to see what the yelling was about. And the scary thing was that Terra actually couldn't feel herself being sad about one of her best friends being so pissed off at her. What scared her more was that she was actually kind of angry at Star.

_But she isn't right about me! _Terra thought.

She got up and started walking home.

_No she's completely right. I'm a cold heartless bastard. When I get my hands on Billy I'm gonna kill him for making me this way._

* * *

Gary had just finished his regeneration cycle. A he got up he did a self diagnostic and noticed that the left knee was malfunctioning.

"Dad!" Gary called. "I need some help fixing a part.'

Gary could do it him self but he wasn't a hundred percent sure with what he was doing when it came down to this technology, and since it was there to let him move he didn't want to risk anything.

"Dad? Where are you?" _He should have responded by now._

Gary turned on infrared scanners and scanned the house. There was nothing warm enough to be a human. Gary swore. His dad would have told him if he was going some where. None the less Gary picked up the phone and called his dad's cell. No answer. He waited half an hour and his dad didn't call back. He didn't like the looks of this.

* * *

Raven looked at the clock, wiping tears from her eyes. She wasn't even sure why the little comment had set her off like it did but, here she was. It was 4:00 PM, her mom should be returning from work soon. Raven went to wash off the tiny bit of raccoon eyes she had—not much of a make up wearer—and calmed her self down. She didn't really want her mom asking about any of this.

She waited.

And she waited.

And she waited.

And she waited.

And she grew tired of waiting and looked at the clock in worry. It was 5:00 PM now, her dad should be getting ready to come home but her mom should be cooking dinner. She decided to call her dad and ask if he knew where her mother was.

No answer.

* * *

Her dad was a stay at home dad—and a great cook—and her mom had the day off. But Star couldn't find either of them. Nor could she find Bonny.

_Oh well maybe their having a nice day together._ Star thought. _At least some one is._

But Star waited until 8:00 PM. No one came home. Starfire shivered.

She picked up the phone and called Dick.

"Hello this is the Wayne manor," said a voice she recognized as the butler, "this is Alfred speaking."

"Can I talk to Dick please?" Star asked.

"Hello," Dick said picking up the phone ten seconds later.

"Dick I can't find my parents. They haven't been home since I got home and that was at three-thirty. I'm starting to get worried."

"Yeah Gary just called me. He couldn't get his dad's cell. And Raven's having similar troubles."

"What about Terra?"

"No word from her."

* * *

Terra had been home for hours now. Where could her parents be? But she wasn't scared, she was sad. She liked this.

_How cold blooded am I?_

She buried her face in her arms. She didn't seem to be able to bring herself to cry.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Terra said picking the cordless phone up.

"Terra are your parents home?" Star asked without saying hi back.

"No," Terra replied, "why?"

"Oh shit," Star said, "oh shit, oh shit."

"Mind filling me in on your little secret Star?"

"Every one's parents are missing!"

"God damn it, I told you that Jessica was no good."

"Yes well we'll never correct you again," Star said sarcastically. "We all need to get to Dick's house. He's sent his butler Alfred to pick us up; you should be second last of the people to get picked up. Gotta go."

Star hung up then. Terra gave the phone a strange look before hanging it up. She sat and waited.

* * *

Slade smiled—something more then rare to him.

"It's finished!" He proclaimed to his underlings. "Good work. And you have these vigilantes' parents?"

"Yes master," Billy said.

"Good. Now…"

Jessica stopped listening to Slade. She wasn't sure any more. She saw Gary's father and her heart practically stopped. How could she do this to the one she loved, not only that but to her friends.

"Now go my apprentices. Finish my work."

* * *

Yee haw! An ending that may be obvious to you but if it isn't then it will BLOW YOUR MIND... ok so maybe not that great but I like it. It shouldbe up in withintwo weeks


	10. Chapter 10

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now always will. I myself do not own them.

Note: the names of some characters have changed. These are the one's who's names have changed and what their names have become.

Starfire: Star Johnson

Raven: Raven Thorn

Robin: Dick Grayson

Beastboy: Billy Bonham

Blackfire: Bonny Johnson

Cyborg: Gary Stone

Jinx: Jessica Donald

* * *

Raven scowled.

"You all brought some kind of costume right?" Robin asked—Dick had already changed.

All but Terra nodded.

"We were supposed to bring costumes now?" Terra asked.

Star giggled. Terra gave Starfire a cold look.

_What's that about? _Raven thought.

"Good, go change," Robin instructed.

They all got up and went to individual rooms to change. Raven was still hurt by Star's earlier comment but more determined to find out what those monsters had done with her parents. She would ask about it afterwards.

Raven walked out of the room to see she was the last. Gary was checking his battery pack, Terra her boots, and Star was flattening out her skirt. Robin seemed to be pacing back and forth impatiently.

"Do you think you're ready to go?" Raven asked rolling her eyes.

Robin was startled by Raven's appearance. He nodded and they rushed out the door.

"Question," Star said, "how do we know where our parents are?"

"We don't," Robin said. "I have a hunch though."

Raven followed, hovering a few inches off the ground. "And where's that?"

"Wayne tower," Robin said, "highest point in the city. If my experience with super villains has taught me anything is that they have an evil plan and that's a normal place for it to occur."

"Right Robin," Raven said, "and how do you know this?"

"Well it's just experience," Robin commented.

They went on with out word until they reached Wayne Tower.

"We got to climb that thing?" Terra asked shocked.

"Correction," Star said with a smile, "you gotta climb that thing."

Terra gave Star the same cold look. As they approached the doors they could see three shadows on the other side. The doors opened and out stepped Jessica, Billy, and Bonny.

"You bastard!" Terra yelled at Billy and rushed at him.

Billy dodged and hit Terra along the back.

"Don't make me angry," Billy said. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. I've always wanted to say that."

Billy grew to an unnatural height and he roared. Terra threw her hands up in front of her and a large rock flew in front of her and Billy failed to break through it. Terra gave a little push in the air and the rock smashed into Billy's face.

"Let them fight," Robin said. "Star take your sister. Raven take Jessica. Gary you're with me."

Everyone understood their task. Raven jumped forward at Jessica who side stepped with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Jessica?" Raven asked. "This isn't what you expected when you signed up with the bad guys?"

Jessica continued to frown. She was merely dodging. Raven punched over Jessica's head and she ducked. Raven did a leg sweep and Jessica jumped over. Raven used the rock that Terra was using and Jessica used her powers to break it.

"Attack me!" Raven said.

"No," Jessica pleaded.

"Why not?" Raven asked angry.

"I can help you!" Jessica said.

"But you're the bad guy," Raven said.

"Let me help you," Jessica pleaded.

* * *

Robin and Gary walked down the hall way. Being built when the late Bruce Wayne's parents started the business Wayne Tower actually had a giant clock at the highest story. They came to the stair well and started to run up it.

"You sure the bad guy would have booby-trapped the elevator?" Gary complained.

"Most likely," Robin replied, "besides the elevator doesn't go where I think we'll have to go."

"And what if you're wrong man?" Gary asked.

Robin sighed.

"Okay man," Gary said.

They continued up the stairs silently. After five minutes they arrived at their destination. Robin opened the door and entered a large chamber consisting mostly of gears. Gary walked in beside him. There was a large device up on top of a series of girders. Hanging from a cat walk, hanging in sleeping bags—and asleep—tied on with nothing but sting, were their parents.

"You should find out about that machine," Robin said, "I'll get the parents."

"To be fair your parents aren't up there," Gary said. "I should go!"

"My parent's are dead," Robin said, "but that's not the point. You're a lot better with technology then I am."

Gary shrugged. "True man. I hear you."

He went to do his job.

* * *

Starfire and Blackfire—as they had introduced themselves to each other before the sparring had started—stared each other down. Starfire's hands were glowing green and Blackfire's red.

"Sister," Blackfire said, her eyes glowing red as well, "ready to lose the fight of your life?"

Starfire didn't answer, she just rushed forward with all speed her flight would grant her and shot one bolt of green light at her sister. Her sister moved her head slightly to the left to dodge it. A large hole in the wall appeared as the bolt hit the wall. By this time Starfire was already right in front of her sister and threw a punch. Blackfire disappeared and Starfire felt the air behind her displace. She looked back and saw Blackfire's fists in an axe handle ready to come down on her. Starfire blocked at the last moment by throwing her hands above her, not flinching for a second.

"Better little sis," Blackfire said with a smile. "Let's turn in up a notch."

Blackfire managed to get her fist to smash into Starfire's belly. Starfire fought the urge to double over but failed. She felt a warmth building up there and looked down to see her sister's hands glowing red. Starfire lashed out with her hand and slapped Blackfire. She stumbled back holding her cheek. Blackfire lunged forward, hand blazing red. Starfire didn't move in time but the punch never came. She opened her eyes and saw a red blazing fist just in front of her. Starfire did a matrix dodge and barely missed the bolt hitting her face. As she stood straight up she grabbed her sister's wrists and planted a knee into her gut.

Blackfire stumbled backward. "You need another level change? I remember how you were able to face every level in a fighting game except hard. You couldn't even hit a hard level computer. You're facing impossible now!"

"That was the worst 'scary' speech I've heard," Starfire said with a sneer. "I remember how you sucked at every single English assignment you've had over the years."

Blackfire's eyes narrowed. She ran forward and did a back-flip kick. It hit Starfire in the chin and she flew backwards two feet. She propped herself up on one hand and rubbed her chin with the other. She looked up and saw Blackfire flying down at her, one fist point at her. Starfire rolled away getting hit by debris stinging her. Starfire felt a boot ram into the side of her ribs. Then she felt hands closing around her throat.

Her sister's face appeared before her. "What's the matter sis? No breathe?"

Blackfire let out a cold laugh. Starfire's lung were yelling "air!" her brain "don't give in!" but the only thought in her mind was _Oh my god I'm gonna die. I'm so sorry Raven!_ As her vision started to blur and then blacken out. A vision of Dick flashed before her. It seemed to give her a reason to live.

She jumped up and broke the strangle hold around her neck. She kicked her sister in the chest. Blackfire stumbled back.

"No more levels?" Starfire asked leaning her head to the left with an amused look. "Good!"

Starfire flew forward and speared her sister and they flew through the hole in the wall that had been made at the beginning of the fight. Starfire smiled and started to smack her sister with fist after fist, flaring green. She looked at her sister with all the hate she was able to muster and her eyes glowed green. Then two beams of light shot out and hit Blackfire in the chest. There was no wound but Blackfire seemed awfully still.

_Dick… But what about Raven?_

Starfire flew up the tower to try and find the others.

* * *

Dick pulled up the first sleeping bag that was tied to the cat walk. It was Gary's father. He untied the string and went to the next one. He started to pull it up when he heard a _wir _noise behind him. He looked back to see Slade standing at a control panel. He turned around.

"Nice to see you Robin," his cold voice drifted from the machine.

"Gary it's active!" Robin yelled.

"Thanks for the heads up," Gary said in a sarcastic tone. "What ever it is, it doesn't want to shut down."

"Just do it," Robin stressed.

Slade did a flip onto the cat walk. Robin took a small cylinder out from a pouch on his utility belt and pressed a button, it became a staff. Robin twirled it around in his hands while Slade laughed.

"Put away your little toy," Slade said. "Fight me like a man."

"You can't deal with a little advantage for your opponent?" Robin asked.

There was a beep from the machine.

"Very well Robin," Slade said with a sigh.

He ripped off a piece of the railing and made his own staff. Robin ran forward and lashed out with the staff, Slade blocking it by holding the staff above his head.

"Come on Robin," Slade said, "even Batman put more of an effort, and he died!"

Robin growled. He lashed out with the staff again, this time sweeping in an upward motion. Slade blocked it again, this time holding his staff low. But almost a second after Robin went for a leg sweep, Slade dodging with a slight jump.

"Oh come on Robin," Slade said. Robin trip a round house kick this time and Slade caught it and squeezed Robin's ankle. Robin cried out in pain. Slade threw Robin to the side. Robin hit another cat walk and held on for dear life.

* * *

The machine was beeping more quickly now. Gary's heart raced. _Not going to be able to do it man!_ He thought. The beeping was even faster now.

* * *

_What am I doing? _Raven thought. _I shouldn't be following her. I should be fighting her._

"Just in here," Jessica said.

Jessica opened the door and Raven followed her into a room full of gears. There was a ticking, but more importantly there was a beeping. She saw her parents up on a cat walk, tied with only bits of string. The string wouldn't support their weight for long.

There was little pause between the machine's beeps.

* * *

Robin was still holding on for dear life. He felt feet stepping on his fingers. He yelled out in pain and his pinky slipped.

"You're just like your master," Slade said. "He couldn't do anything with his last breath and you won't either."

"No!" came Raven's cry from down below.

Robin looked down to see Raven huddled over two bodies. All the bodies had fallen. Raven was sobbing, and then the sobbing stopped.

Raven looked up.

Not Raven.

Not quite.

She no longer had normal eyes. She had four red slits. It was as if Raven was run by a fire and this was the only way out.

"You killed them!" She said in a voice not quite her own.

She flew up towards Slade with her finger pointed at him. A translucent sword, glowing black, appeared in her hand and she screamed flying at him. She lashed up and missed only by a millimeter. Slade cursed and fell back. Raven growled and with a roar of a demon held her hands above her head. The machine—now with not pause between beeps—hovered above her head. She motioned towards Slade with both palms and the machine flew at him. With no where to go Slade was hit full force by the machine.

He flew through the face of the glass clock. Off in the distance there was an explosion.

* * *

Terra's eyes widened. Billy lay on the ground in front of her bleeding, his right arm at the wrong angle, and his left foot lay ten feet away. But it wasn't enough.

"You deserve this," Terra said, "you sick, fucking, bastard!"

She raised her hands above her head and a piece of road broke off and dirt gathered above her head. It formed into a giant flat rock and she screamed with all her might throwing her arms down and crushing Billy with a sickly squishing sound that she found enjoyable.

She closed her eyes.

Nothing.

No sadness.

Then happiness spread through out her body. She smiled and tilted her head to the side and started to laugh.

There was an explosion far behind her. It must have been outside the city.

"Come with me Terra," a cold voice said beside her. "I could teach you to do more of that."

Terra's mouth opened to respond. Did she want to do this?

* * *

There was no sign of either Terra or Bonny. There was no organic material found at the explosion sight.

Jessica kissed Gary.  
"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me," she said.

"It's okay," Gary said.

Raven and Star sat beside each other holding each others hands. A tree beside them ripped itself out of the ground.

"So which is it?" Raven asked.

"I have to go with Dick," Starfire said apologetically.

"That's probably for the best," Raven said standing up. "I lose control of my powers when ever I feel emotion. I still love you Star, I just can't feel it with out endangering your life."

Raven walked out of the park.

* * *

To sequel or not to sequel? I give you the question. And it's not gonna be a half assed sequel i actually have a plot idea. It's up to you the fans to decide. FINIS! (french for finished)


End file.
